ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
AMBITION Wrestling
AMBITION WRESTLING COALITION A lot of time has passed. Friends and foes alike are no longer with us. Wrestling has become a PG rated circle jerk. It's time we come back. Let's show them who was who, and what was what. Show them why we were loved. Make them love us again. Respect us again. For our AMBITION". - Level "Ambition is Priceless, it's Something that's in Your Veins" - Wale So what is AMBITION the e-fed? If you want the book definition, read a book - AMBITION is a e-fed, not just any e-fed, but one of the most in your face feds in wrestling. primarily operated utilizing Fire Pro Wrestling World but has used other games and been text/promo based on the past. It was founded in 2012 and has recently returned. Much of the previous matches have been archived and might be shared here.Every superstar is constantly looking to raise the bar, inside and outside the ring. A stone outside the AMBITION Arena in Norfolk Virginia is inscribed with text that sums it all up. "It is not the critic who counts; not the man who points out how the strong man stumbles, or where the doer of deeds could have done them better. The credit belongs to the man who is actually in the arena, whose face is marred by dust and sweat and blood, who strives valiantly; who errs and comes short again and again; because there is not effort without error and shortcomings; but who does actually strive to do the deed; who knows the great enthusiasm, the great devotion, who spends himself in a worthy cause, who at the best knows in the end the triumph of high achievement and who at the worst, if he fails, at least he fails while daring greatly. So that his place shall never be with those cold and timid souls who know neither victory nor defeat" - Theodore Roosevelt AMBITION WRESTLING COALITION is Comprised of many promotions/brands. AMBITION PRO WRESTLING Headquarters: Founded in the mid-atlantic US, specifically Norfolk, Virginia . The Norfolk Scope is fondly referred to as the AMBITION Arena Owner: Executive Mask (Cat Fierce with 10% ownership due to lawsuit) Commissioner: Executive Mask Announcement Team: Stan Stanlius, Stu Grant Referees: brian Jobs, tony Clayton, Cleon james, Tagg wilson Entertainment Style: Mix of American, Lucha, and Puro with heavy emphasis on wrestler's personalities. Territory/Touring: Tours internationally but primarily across the US. Bigger shows taking place primarily on the East Coast of the US. SOUTHERN TEXAS FEDERATION Headquarters: San Antonio, Texas Owner: Jimbo Freeman Commissioner: King Slender (of Pro Wrestling Fame) Announcement Team: "Iceman" Bobby Drake Thorton, Big Moe Wilson Referees: brian Duncan dunkum, Pee Wee moore, Jorge diaz Entertainment Style: Classic Southern Wrestling with a mix of Lucha and Sports Entertainment Territory/Touring: Shows are primarily in San Antonio, Houston, Austin, and Dallas Texas. Occasional shows in Mexico. One big show annual show in Japan called Spaghetti Western MENBOKU PRO WRESTLING Headquarters: Yokohama, Japan Owner: Genichiro Eiji Commissioner: Yuuto Tanaka Announcement Team: Yuji Suzuki, Mayhem Mizuno (Translated into English by a team not worth introducing) Referees: masato Matsuda, Empress Fly Entertainment Style: Modern day Puro Territory/Touring: Shows primarily at the Menboku Arena in Yokohama, other shows in Tokyo and other parts of Japan. The occasional US show in California and New York SUPER LUCHA UNLIMITED Headquarters: Puerto Vallarta, Mexico Owner: Poncho Gonzales Commissioner: Poncho Gonzales Announcement Team: Poncho Gonzales, Hernan Lopez Referees: Senior Miguel, Senior Serpent Entertainment Style: Lucha, Lucharesu, Sports Entertainment Territory/Touring: Shows primarily in Mexico with the occasional show in Texas and California. PASSION Headquarters: Charlotte, North Carolina (The Queen City) Owner: Rochelle Griffin. (Cat Fierce with 10% ownership due to a lawsuit) Commissioner: Rochelle Griffin Announcement Team: Amy Slaughter, Tiffany Sinclair Referees: Layla jones, Lisa mueller Entertainment Style: American Indie with some Lucha Territory/Touring: Most shows take place in Charlotte and Greensboro, NC. Tours most of the United States and Canada. LIVE WRESTLING ASSOCIATION NHea quarer: Es Rutherford New Jersey Owner: Peter DeLuca Commissioner: Peter DeLucha Announcement Team: Wireless William Anthony, Bruno Russo Referees: bobby Cameron, Pete romano Entertainment Style: American Indie with some Sports Entertainment Territory/Touring: Most shows take place in North Eastern US and Eastern parts of Canada. Tours most of the United States and Canada. NONSTOP CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING Headquarters: Seattle, Washington Owner: Brian Stout Commissioner: Brian Stout Announcement Team: "Jumping" Jamie Madoff, Mitch "Wack" Wolkowich Referees: Billy blount, jeff Boone Entertainment Style: American Indie with some Sports Entertainment Territory/Touring: NCW Arena is in Seattle. Most shows take place in North Western Us and Canada. Tours most of the United States and Canada.